Imprinting methods (nano-imprinting methods) have been proposed as lithographic technology for semiconductor devices (for example, see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-270686). Templates used in the imprinting methods are commonly produced by electron beam lithography. Therefore, much time and a lot of costs are required commonly. Hence, a proposal has been made for producing plural child templates from a mother template by using imprinting technology.
However, a great number of same templates are produced and are difficult to manage and identify the templates individually.